Lucy's life
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: This is about Lucy's life and the meeting of Lucy and Natsu changed. Stay tuned to know the pairings ! But her powers changed. o T T o I dunno if Lucy still has the same personality. This is my first story !


Hey, **x..x.X **here! This is my _first _ever fanfic!

This is about Lucy's life but different and she met Natsu a different way!

**Description:** I never ever owned Fairy Tail. ( _Never owned It_ )

* * *

One day, there was an 8-year old girl who was named 'Lucy'. She was looking for her dragon 'Emerald'. She was lost in the woods.

But, she was with her 'Exceed'. She was left by her dragon. She was a water dragon-slayer.

[Lucy's POV]

This was awkward. Emerald left me with no clue where she went. I have an exceed 'Miki'.

Miki was a purplish-whitish cat. She has the powers to turn into human.

Her human version is pretty neat. Her hair was purple and her dress was white with a little pinkish on the sides.

[Normal POV]

Then, a man with blonde hair was in the woods. Looking for something. He was Jude Heartfilia.

"Hello, kid. What's your name?" Jude asked.

"Lucy…" Lucy said.

"Do you want to be the my new daughter?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

Lilia was scared it might be a scam. Lilia was in Lucy's bag. The one that 'Emerald' gave her the last time she saw her.

Then, Jude was pointing to a castle. The castle was big and beautiful.

"From, now on your name will be Lucy Heartfilia." Jude said with a huge grin

Lucy saw her new mother Layla Heartfilia. She looks like Lucy. She was beautiful as her new young daughter.

2 years later…

Layla died in a car accident. She died young. Lucy was crying a lot.

Her father was sad by the death of her love.

Miki was pretty sad about the death of her owner's mother.

She was always there for Lucy.

7 years later…

Lucy was threatened badly by her own father. Maybe, he was sad about the death of his own wife.

'_All the past years of after her mother's death she's so sad about her life. She always cared for me not her. She loved me like her own sister. Even her that he ignored her in her birthdays but she always loved dad forgother birthday is today too and now she's 18 years old.' _Miki thought.

The start of a new life. Lucy ran away from the castle. She doesn't want to be slapped or threatened badly by her own father she truly loved.

She was with Miki her own exceed that cared for her. The one she truly cared about too.

She was finding a guild that she liked the most 'Fairy Tail'.

1 week later…

Lucy has her keys that belonged to her mother except for the other keys. She contracted with the other keys and he met Natsu the dragon slayers with his trusty exceed.

{_Flashback}_

_Lucy and Miki was happily in a town named 'Magnolia'. She was finding keys and then someone interrupted by some guys from a Dark Guild._

_Lucy was fighting them and Miki was in human form kicking the enemies. But, then Lucy's power was gone because of the trick that she known when she was a child._

_The one that absorbs power when you are still in the illusion. Lucy was keeping focused._

_Then, a pink haired boy and a blue neko __appeared out of nowhere. Then, Miki hided in Lucy's bag. Then, the pink haired boy helped Lucy escape from the illusion that absorbing her power._

_"Thanks for helping me. Anyways what's your name?" Lucy asked._

_"Natsu and this is my exceed 'Happy'." Natsu said._

_"I'm Lucy and this is Miki my exceed." Lucy said picking Miki out of her bag._

_"So what power do you have?" Natsu said._

_"Water. I learned it from a Water Dragon but suddenly disappeared when I was 8." Lucy said._

_"I'm a fire dragon slayer. My dragon did disappear too when I was 9. How old are you?" Natsu asked._

_"18,you?" Lucy asked._

_"19." Natsu answered._

_"Thanks again for helping me. I'll just give you a prize. Free food!" Lucy said._

_"Really?" Natsu asked_

_"Yeah!" Lucy said smiling.  
_

_"Okay." Natsu said grinning._

_Then, they walked to the restaurant near them._

"Thanks for saving me back there anyways!" Lucy said with a huge grin.

"You are welcome anyways. What're you doing here in Magnolia?

"I'm going to find a guild. Why?" Lucy asked.

"You can join the Fairy Tail Guild, then!" Natsu said.

"Really, Thanks!" Lucy said giving Natsu a huge grin.

'_She's pretty, cute and mostly thankful_.' Natsu thought.

"Follow me." Natsu said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

Miki was still hiding in the little bag of Lucy.

Then, Natsu and Lucy along with Miki still in Lucy's bag were happily running.

Then, when Natsu returned fighting began. Then, Gray appeared in his boxers.

Lucy took a chair and thrown it to Gray. Loki appeared to see Lucy and started to pick her in his arms.

Lucy slapped him to make him drop her. Then, she saw Mirajane who was hitten by a bottle who was talking to Lucy.

Lucy used her water magic to stop the fight. She pointed to the back of the guild and water appeared.

It was very useful. Lucy was using water shield to protect her. Miki was sweat-dropping. Then, Master Makarov appeared sweat-dropping.

The members of the Guild was dizzy from the water attack from Lucy.

Master Makarov was still thankful about the attack though because It still stopped the members fighting.

Lucy sighed heavily. Miki flied out of the bag and shake herself to make her dry. (_She was halfly wet_.)

* * *

Do you think it's great?

If not I apologize for being lame. \(=.=)/ c(T^Tc) o-(*-*)-o ( ~ )

Please Review~! :D


End file.
